Your Eyes Look Like Coming Home
by Aresto.Momentum.Fictions
Summary: [COMPLETA] By:Isabela / Quando Hermione finalmente decide dizer sim à sua melhor amiga Gina para uma saída ao Três Vassouras, ela encontra alguém inesperado com quem tem uma conexão instantânea.


Nome da Fanfic: Your Eyes Look Like Coming Home  
Autor: Isabela  
Descrição: Quando Hermione finalmente decide dizer sim à sua melhor amiga Gina para uma saída ao Três Vassouras, ela encontra alguém inesperado com quem tem uma conexão instantânea.  
Gênero: Romance  
Classificação: Livre

* * *

Gina Weasley era a garota mais popular de Hogwarts. Ela tinha um jeito com as pessoas, a forma como ela falava, o jeito que ela prendia a atenção delas, como ela sempre parecia atenta a tudo que elas tinham a lhe falar, não importasse o quão bobo fosse... Gina era naturalmente popular desde a infância, isso era um fato que sua melhor amiga, Hermione Granger, comprovara desde o dia em que a conhecera. É, ela sabia conquistar as pessoas.

Hermione Granger era o oposto disso.

Ela e Gina eram amigas desde crianças, quando os pais dela mudaram para uma casa ao lado dos Granger. Hermione não sabia que era bruxa, mas Gina logo afirmara para os pais que a garota tinha os mesmos poderes que ela. Gina vivia numa casa grande com outros seis irmãos e os pais, enquanto Hermione era filha única com os pais dentistas relativamente normais. Elas foram para Hogwarts juntas e foram escolhidas para a mesma casa, a Grifinória.

A única diferença visível entre Gina e Hermione era básica: Gina tinha amigos que iam além de Hermione, mas Hermione não conseguia ter mais de dois ou três amigos. Gina era estrondosamente popular com os alunos de qualquer casa — Hermione era uma das garotas mais inteligentes que já passara por Hogwarts e por isso era popular entre os professores, o que não era uma coisa que ela podia se gabar com muito prazer.

Ao contrário de Gina, Hermione não era muito fã de sair, ou de pessoas em geral. Mesmo que a partir do quinto ano, sua melhor amiga a fizera ir à Hogsmeade mais vezes do que podia contar. Graças à Gina, ela teve um ou dois relacionamentos que não duraram mais de um mês porque Hermione preferia estudar ou sair com a melhor amiga em vez de se esgueirar pelos cantos do castelo e dar uns amassos.

Era uma tarde fria de janeiro. Hermione e Gina tinham acabado de voltar das férias de natal e ano novo com suas famílias e elas iriam sair com um grupo que Gina conhecia de vista. Hermione, para variar, não conhecia ninguém. Gina agia como se conhecesse e no final da noite era melhor amigo de todos. Era raro a Prof.ª McGonagall liberar saídas para Hogsmeade tão cedo no semestre, mas o sétimo ano estava acabando com todos eles. Talvez ela pensasse que todos eles mereciam um descanso a mais antes de voltarem para a bateria de estudos para os N.I.E.M.s.

— Eu estou _exausta_ — reclamou Hermione com um suspiro cansado, as mãos dentro do casaco para suportar o frio de Hogsmeade. — Eu não consigo acompanhar seu ritmo, Gina, lamento.

— Vamos! Vai ser legal! — disse Gina animada. — Amanhã, eu e você podemos fazer algo que você queira.

— Eu quero dormir — disse Hermione, bufando.

Gina fingiu que não ouviu e entrelaçou seu braço no de Hermione. O calor da amiga fez com que a garota se acalmasse um pouco, mas ainda assim ela queria estar de volta à Bichento, seu gato, e à lista de deveres que tinha que fazer. Havia uma dúzia de trabalhos para entregar na semana seguinte e ela não tinha feito nenhum.

Elas chegaram ao Três Vassouras e Gina acenou para uma mesa bem ao fundo. Todo mundo estava incrivelmente bem vestido para uma reunião casual de amigos, por isso Hermione sentiu o rosto esquentar ao lembrar que estava com um furo enorme em seu casaco que ainda não costurara, e que o suéter que usava por baixo era de gatinhos. Ela lançou um olhar para Gina, mas a garota estava ocupada demais cumprimentando os seus amigos alternativos e legais.

Hermione ficou parada desconfortavelmente no mesmo lugar por um tempo, esperando que a amiga a apresentasse. Ela sorriu algumas vezes quando alguém fazia contato visual, mas logo voltava à expressão ansiosa que sempre adquiria ao ficar perto de pessoas. Hermione percebeu um garoto lhe encarava desde o momento que entrara no bar. Não sorrira para ele, mas o garoto permanecia a olhando como se ela fosse a coisa mais interessante que vira na noite, o que deixou Hermione mais desconfortável do que já estava.

Por fim, Gina se acomodou ao lado de um garoto moreno de olhos negros que tinha um sotaque forte. Os dois pareciam se conhecer há tempos, e Hermione jura que já o tinha visto antes circulando pela torre da Grifinória. Gina a colocou ao seu lado esquerdo, justamente em frente ao garoto que ainda a fitava curiosamente. Hermione logo pegou o primeiro cardápio que encontrou e chamou a amiga para poder contar o que estava acontecendo.

— _Ele não para de me olhar!_ — sussurrou urgentemente enquanto Gina espiava por cima do cardápio para saber de quem Hermione estava falando. — Meu rosto está permanentemente vermelho!

Gina estava boquiaberta. Agora era ela que fixava o olhar no garoto. Assim que conseguiu juntar seus pensamentos, murmurou:

— Aquele é Vítor Krum, Hermione! — ela exclamou, exultante. — Jogador de Quadribol! Da Bulgária! Da nossa idade e milionário! Eu não faço a mínima ideia do que ele está fazendo aqui. Alguém aqui nessa mesa é muito sortudo de ter ele como amigo. Se eu fosse você, encararia de volta.

— Mas...! — Hermione começou a contestar, porém Gina abaixou o cardápio e voltou sua atenção para o garoto ao seu lado.

Ela suspirou pesadamente e fechou os olhos. Um jogador de Quadribol estava lhe encarando enquanto ela estava usando um suéter de gatinhos. Ela não iria passar por essa sem ir no banheiro e se enforcar na vergonha que já sofrera até ali. Como ela queria _matar_ Gina Weasley...

Hermione abriu os olhos depois de algum tempo e devolveu o olhar do garoto. Então, _reparou_ nele, de verdade. Ele era lindo, é claro, mas havia algo nele que chamou a atenção de Hermione, além daquela beleza absurda. Seu cabelo era curto e preto, assim como seus olhos. Seu olhar era de um interesse inocente, como se ele estivesse tentando decifrar o que tinha dentro da cabeça da garota.

Hermione forçou um sorriso, mas ele apareceu magicamente quando o garoto sorriu primeiro. Ela queria se apresentar, ignorar toda a conversa que teve com a melhor amiga minutos antes e sentar ao lado do menino, mas se conteve. Os seus curtos namoros foram curtos porque ela era exatamente assim: intensa demais. E muito estudo quando o estudo não precisava dela.

— Vítor Krum — disse o garoto de repente, estendendo a mão para Hermione. Seu sotaque era forte, mas ele parecia falar inglês fluente. — É um prazer te conhecer...

— Hermione — respondeu a outra, ainda assustada com a súbita interação. Ela sempre precisava se preparar psicologicamente para conversar com alguém. Pelo visto, Vítor não se importava com isso. — Hermione Granger. Eu, hum, estou na Grifinória. No sétimo ano.

— Hogwarts? — indagou Vítor, e Hermione fez uma careta. Ao perceber o que tinha dito, Vítor riu e abanou a mão, displicente. Se Hermione cometesse um erro como aquele, seu rosto ficaria vermelho feito um pimentão. Vítor, por outro lado, não se alterara. — Que bobagem a minha. É claro que sim. Estou visitando um amigo meu que mora aqui. Nós não nos vemos há meses.

Hermione franziu o cenho. Pelo canto do olho, ela notou que Gina parara de conversar com seu amigo e lançou a ela uma piscadela de incentivo. Ela rolou os olhos. Às vezes Gina Weasley era um pouco demais para ser sua amiga.

— Que... interessante — disse Hermione, bebericando um pouco do seu hidromel. Abaixando um pouco a voz, perguntou: — Ele está aqui?

— Na verdade, não. — respondeu Vítor, dando de ombros. — Ele já se formou, mas ser um jogador de Quadribol famoso faz as pessoas convidarem você para a sua mesa.

— Ah. — Hermione não soube o que dizer. Krum não conhecia ninguém naquela mesa? Se ela fizesse isso, morreria antes mesmo na primeira tentativa. É claro que ela não era uma jogadora famosa, mas ainda assim... Conversar com um jogador de Quadribol que era conhecido mundialmente não estava nos planos que tinha para esse ano. Caramba, conversar com _alguém_ não estava nos seus planos para esse ano.

Vítor deu um sorriso presunçoso, como se soubesse o que estava na mente dela. É claro que ele desconfiava, Hermione pensou. Todos deviam perguntar a ele sobre sua vida de jogador. Ela não queria fazer isso. Por mais que Gina dissesse para que ela aproveitasse essa parte de Vítor, Hermione queria mais conversar com ele a pegar seu dinheiro.

Hermione bebeu alguns copos de hidromel sem pretensão, apenas para seguir os outros. Demorou um tempo para que começasse a sentir o efeito do álcool no sangue, mas ela entendeu quando estava mais animada que o necessário. Ela continuou conversando com Vítor e ela não se lembra como, mas estava ao seu lado, distante de Gina, que sumiu meia hora depois com seu amigo.

Hermione não era muito fã de bebida alcoólica. Sempre confundia sua cabeça, ela jamais conseguia lembrar do que fazia, atrapalhava ela a estudar... Mas naquela tarde, o hidromel foi muito bem-vindo. Ela discutiu com Vítor sobre os assuntos mais variados, coisas que ela não podia falar no dia a dia com Gina ou, bem, com qualquer outra pessoa porque simplesmente não conhecia _ninguém_ em Hogwarts.

A tarde passou rápido demais para o desprazer de Hermione. Quando viu, já estava se despedindo dos garotos que estavam na mesa e saía com Vítor. Vítor Krum. O jogador da Bulgária, que estava visitando Hogsmeade para ver um amigo e sentou-se numa mesa com completos estranhos. Hermione sacudiu a cabeça e espantou aqueles pensamentos. Como podia ver uma pessoa pela primeira e última vez e se apaixonar?

— Então... — Hermione chutou uma pedrinha que estava na sua frente. Ela e Vítor andavam vagarosamente em direção portão de Hogwarts. As mãos de Hermione estavam dentro do bolso do casaco e ela tremia. Felizmente, estava muito frio para que ela tirasse o casaco e mostrasse seu suéter de gatinhos. — Jogadores como você podem tirar férias?

Vítor riu. A rua estava silenciosa e a risada dele ecoou maravilhosamente nos ouvidos de Hermione. Ela quase riu junto — entretanto, considerando que estava bêbada, podia jurar que também rira com o garoto.

— A temporada está parada por causa dos feriados — disse Vítor mais sério. — Mas eu partirei amanhã, pois os treinos e os jogos voltam na semana que vem. Então, nós continuamos até maio ou junho. O nosso time está na liderança. Amistosos da Bulgária podem acontecer aqui e ali, mas não há uma disputa que nos una esse ano.

— Gina está no time da Grifinória — disse Hermione, tentando entender como que o comentário entraria na conversa. Mesmo bêbada, ela ainda era horrível em bate-papo. — Ela é artilheira. Eu, por outro lado, sou terrível em esportes. Prefiro assistir.

— Talvez você possa me ver jogando um dia.

Hermione parou e fitou Vítor, ainda maravilhada com a beleza do garoto. Ela abriu a boca, mas não encontrou o que queria dizer. Em vez disso, sorriu com admiração. Eles estavam em frente portão de Hogwarts, mas ela não queria entrar. Queria continuar o que quer que estivesse acontecendo entre ela e Vítor.

— Talvez — respondeu Hermione. — Esse é, hm, nossa parada.

— Ah — fez Vítor, parecendo surpreso ao dar uma olhada em volta. — Bem, foi um prazer conhecer você, Hermione Granger, aluna da Grifinória.

Houve um silêncio constrangedor aonde Hermione se perguntou se Vítor a beijaria ou não. Era a primeira vez em meses que ela queria _realmente_ beijar alguém. Ele estava com um sorriso torto, os olhos tão focados em Hermione que parecia que a garota fora a razão para que ele se sentasse naquela mesa cheio de estranhos. Como sempre, Hermione não sabia o que dizer.

— O prazer foi todo meu, Vítor Krum. — Hermione balançou nos próprios pés, desviando o olhar do garoto. Ela sentia seu rosto ficando vermelho de novo, porém não sabia se era por causa do frio, da bebida ou da vergonha. — Espero que você ganhe o seu campeonato de Quadribol. Para que time você joga?

— Abutres de Vratsa — respondeu ele, ainda sorrindo. — É um time da Bulgária. Meu contrato acaba esse ano. Espero que no próximo semestre eu esteja em um time da Inglaterra.

Hermione assentiu, tirando as mãos do casaco e segurando as de Vítor por nenhum motivo importante. Ela sabia que o toque de recolher estava próximo e que perdera a sua melhor amiga no Três Vassouras, mas ela não queria soltar a mão de Vítor Krum e, Deus, como ela queria que ele a beijasse.

— Sétimo ano? — indagou Vítor, retomando o assunto, claramente admirado com o gesto de Hermione. — O que vai fazer depois de se formar?

— Trabalhar no Ministério — respondeu ela sem pestanejar. — A injustiça que ocorre com a minoria dentro da sociedade bruxa é demais. Eu pretendo mudar isso.

Os olhos de Vítor brilharam ainda mais. Ele puxou a garota para mais perto de si e roçou seus lábios lentamente nos de Hermione. Ela não sabia o que tinha acontecido pra que o garoto tomasse finalmente a iniciativa, mas não reclamou. Hermione colocou suas mãos no rosto de Vítor e aprofundou mais ainda o beijo.

Os dois se soltaram, ofegantes. Alguns garotos que passaram por perto para voltar à Hogwarts não acreditavam que Vítor Krum estava beijando a perdedora da Grifinória, mas Hermione não estava nem um pouco se importando com isso. Infelizmente, o céu já escurecia e isso significava que ela tinha que voltar para dentro da escola antes de levar uma detenção.

— Foi uma das melhores tardes que eu já tive em toda minha vida — disse Vítor, segurando a mão de Hermione. — Espero poder vê-la de novo.

— Uma coruja ou outra também poderia ser interessante — disse Hermione. Ela deu um beijo na bochecha de Vítor e sorriu. — Com certeza nos veremos de novo.

Hermione se afastou de Vítor, mas ele a puxou de novo para mais um beijo. Depois do beijo, ela realmente entrou pelo portão da escola, olhando para trás e acenando para o garoto. Ela não conseguia parar de sorrir. Esbarrou com Filch na entrada do castelo, que ralhou com ela por ter demorado tanto para entrar. Pela primeira vez em sua vida escolar, Hermione não deu à mínima para a bronca.

Ela nunca se sentira daquele jeito por alguém em uma só tarde e isso valeria todas as broncas do mundo.


End file.
